Unbound
The Unbound are a small group of humanoid creations made by Ress Ahtel, comprised of six members. They are so-called "perfect humans," beings whose Souls are in complete balance like Nox and Noa. However, since they are synthetic Souls, they have been engineered without the flaws and constraints of the regular human's Soul; emotions no longer sway logic, and their bodies do not break down with time. They also have the ability to wield both light and dark energies without any repercussions to their Souls or bodies. The Unbound have extreme regenerative abilities as well, which allows them to go weeks or even months without sleep, or even food or water, and their bodies, while mostly the same as a human's, can be regenerated back from nearly nothing in a matter of minutes making their complete deaths something terribly difficult to accomplish. They are not completely without flaw, however. The breaking of their Weapon will cause their Soul to collapse, and it is possible for them to die of overcharge (i.e. if they absorb too much of an external source of energies it could cause the Soul to explode and the body to die). The six Unbound are as follows: Zaeon, a recreation and fail-safe for Dies as well as the acting leader of the Unbound, Xemnox, second in command, Zafer, a technology and mechanical specialist, Veiss, combat specialist, Syn, specializing in infiltration and espionage, and Hovado, who was specifically engineered to have more strength and endurance beyond his fellow Unbound (excluding Zaeon). Story A few years after Ress was able to obtain his powerful leadership position in the Flourishing Oasis under the guise of a humble and noble man, he and Dies decided that they should create a fail-safe plan in case their efforts to bring Teros to the surface of the planet could not be executed before their deaths. So the pair of Stigmas began to plan and craft beings that would be perfect enough to carry out their goals, all in secret deep underneath the castle. Eventually they were able to synthesize Zaeon in the image of Dies, and put him into stasis. Eventually Ress crafted the rest of the Unbound and placed them into stasis as well. His next step was to build a machine to house the Unbound's stasis capsules that would both awaken them upon the destruction of himself and Dies as well as to slowly individually feed them information and knowledge from a connected computer console. While Ress did as he was commanded by Dies and implanted the personality and knowledge of the more powerful Stigma into Zaeon, Ress secretly split his personality and knowledge between two of the Unbounds, Xemnox and Zafer, the latter obtaining his ingenious and extensive apprehension of technologics and science, and Xemnox receiving his leadership abilities as well as directly implanting memories into the Unbound. Once the project was complete and the Unbound left to stasis while being fed the information, Dies and Ress sealed the laboratory shut and left it be, resting there in case the day came when they happened to be defeated. For them, this was indeed the right choice, for in 691 AEO, both Stigma were defeated (nearly simultaneously). Once the machine underneath the Oasis's castle recognized this, the Unbound were then activated one by one, releasing them from stasis. From there, they went on to try and do as their many predecessors before them had done, use some means of extreme dark energy to summon forth Teros to the surface of Mitera so that the Black God could rule over its surface. See Also *''Dies'' *''Ress Ahtel'' *''Stigma''